A Brood of Dragons
by bluegoldrose
Summary: The marriage between King Aerys II & Queen Rhaella was seldom a happy one, but their five healthy sons were a joy to both parents. AU in which the named children of Aerys & Rhaella who died in infancy survived. Begins a year after the Tournament at Harrenhal & from there does not follow canon. Targaryen centered. Mostly a family drama.
1. Prelude

_**Notes**: So in reading the World of Ice and Fire I was pondering over several things. I read about Aerys and Rhaella and was fascinated by how much new information was contained within._

_I was drawn to the story of Rhaella's still born and short lived children and I wanted to explore the idea of several more children living. What changes would occur? Would Aerys not be as crazy? Would Rhaegar steal Lyanna?_

_The names of the children here are the names given in the book. I changed the birth years of the two born after Rhaegar for story purposes, the others are born at their canon times._

_The quality of the story improves at Chapter 5._

* * *

><p>The marriage of King Aerys and Queen Rhaella was, from all accounts, not a happy one. He was seldom faithful or devoted to his wife. She raised their children well, but seldom smiled at her husband. Their earliest years were not easy. With the tragedy of Summerhall and the death of King Jaehaerys II in 262, their first married years were filled with death. Upon those deaths was the fact that after Prince Rhaegar's birth Rhaella miscarried thrice, one mere months after Aerys was crowned as King Aerys II.<p>

Princess Shaena Targaryen's birth in 265, and Prince Daeron's the following year, were of great relief to the Queen and joy to all the people. The new-born prince and princess were strong and healthy. There were more still-births and short lived infants after their births until Prince Aegon's birth in 272. Prince Jaehaerys followed in 274 and Prince Viserys in 276.

Prince Rhaegar and his sister Princess Shaena were planned to wed in the traditions of Valyria and the Targaryen family. Fate, however, cut short the princess's life. In 275, Princess Shaena drowned off the coast of Dragonstone, swept out to sea by the strong currents.

With no Targaryen princesses for Prince Rhaegar to wed, Lord Steffon Baratheon was tasked to find a bride for the Heir to the Iron Throne. He searched Westeros and Essos, but alas, no women were found in Essos who were considered worthy enough to wed the Prince of Dragonstone. Tragically, Lord Baratheon, cousin to the King, and his wife died in a shipwreck on their voyage home.

So it came to pass that in 279, Prince Rhaegar was betrothed to Princess Elia Martell of Dorne. She was a lovely young woman, though her health was delicate. A year later they married, and before the year was out, their daughter Rhaenys was born.

The following year was a year of springtime betwixt two seasons of winter. In high spirits the royal court travelled to Harrenhal for jousts and revelry. On the very first day of the festivities, King Aerys II welcomed Ser Jaime Lannister, a boy of fifteen years, into the Kingsguard. The boy was sent King's Landing the same day.

Amongst the many highborn guests were Cersei Lannister, Ser Jaime's twin, the four children of Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Robert Baratheon, and Prince Oberyn Martell. There were a great many young women of noble houses in attendance, hoping to win the attentions of the four unwed Targaryen princes, though Princes Jaehaerys and Viserys were not in attendance.

During the first days of the joust, a mystery knight appeared on the field. The knight wore ill-fitting armor and held a shield depicting a laughing weirwood tree. The King ordered that the knight be found and unmasked, but he disappeared. Prince Rhaegar presented his father with the shield of the knight, saying that he had found it in the nearby woods.

The days wore on, and the final joust was won by Prince Rhaegar. He held aloft a crown of blue roses for the Queen of Love and Beauty. He rode to the stands where his wife sat, but continued past her and laid the wreath of flowers in Lyanna Stark's lap. The crowds became uncomfortably silent as the Prince and young Lyanna looked at one another. A moment later the Prince rode off the field, and the crowds began to mutter wildly.

A year later the awkwardness of Prince Rhaegar's choice was all but forgotten. Princess Elia bore him a son on Dragonstone. The boy was named Aemon. Prince Rhaegar had wanted to name the boy Aegon, but did not do so to avoid confusion with his younger brother. A short time after the Prince's birth, Prince Rhaegar left for the capitol.

Between Prince Rhaegar's arrival in King's Landing and his departure from Dragonstone, Lady Lyanna Stark was abducted in the Riverlands. Those who were witnesses to her abduction swore that her captor was Prince Rhaegar. Everyone who had been at the Tourney at Harrenhal knew that the Prince had given her the crown of roses. Like wildfire word spread across Westeros that Prince Rhaegar had stolen Lyanna Stark.

Rumors, however, are not always true. Moments that breed gossip are not always what they seem.


	2. Tempting Fate

The stale salt air from the bay hit Rhaegar's nostrils like a bout of flux. He preferred Dragonstone to King's Landing and often considered moving the capital whenever he became king. He would have lingered with his bride and children at Dragonstone, but he had promised Jaehaerys that he would be present for his name day. Rhaegar would have willingly allowed his brothers to stay with him on Dragonstone, but their father was unwilling to allow them to visit the island since Princess Shaena's death.

The air was growing warmer which meant that the stench of the city would grow stronger. 'Perhaps I should raze and rebuild the city so that it smells less,' he mused. He and his companions rode from the Mud Gate to the Red Keep. Their pace was slow, and Rhaegar waved to the smallfolk, letting them touch his hand as he passed them. To some he gave coins and to others he gave kind words. They were his people, and they loved him.

The crowds thinned as they ascended Aegon's Hill. They were nearly at the gates of the Red Keep when the sound of hoof beats racing along the cobblestone streets caused Rhaegar and his men to turn around. Five men were galloping toward the gates at an alarming pace. Guards approached from the Keep, weapons in hand. Rhaegar's hand instinctively went to rest upon the hilt of his sword.

"Where is she," the man at the head of the intruders shouted.

They slowed and paced their horses before the Prince and his guards when they neared. "Brandon Stark," Rhaegar questioned once he realized who the screaming man was. "What are you shouting about?" He did not remove his hand from his sword, but he did not draw his weapon either.

"Lyanna, you took her!"

"Did I?" Rhaegar gazed at the angry northman curiously. "When, may I ask did this happen?"

Brandon released the hilt of his sword, and clenched his hand into a fist. "Four weeks past," he hissed.

Rhaegar smiled easily, attempting to diffuse the situation. "Then I am afraid that you have the wrong man. I just arrived from Dragonstone. Why do you accuse me of taking your sister?"

He set his jaw firmly, the muscles in his neck tensing. "She was taken from Maidenpool. She was on her way to Riverrun for my wedding. Every description of the man who took her... After Harrenhal..."

If the situation were not so serious, Rhaegar would have laughed. He remembered Lyanna Stark, the wild and lovely daughter of Lord Rickard Stark. She had cried at the song he had played on his harp. She had danced for hours with his brother Daeron. She had dressed herself in armor and rode in the jousts. Daeron had told him that Lyanna was the mystery knight, and Rhaegar crowned her to acknowledge her talents. "I can explain Harrenhal to you as I did to my wife Elia. I gave the crown of roses to her as a gift for her participation in the joust. She was the mystery knight, if you were still unaware of that. Crowning her was a jest, nothing more. If the man you seek truly matches my description, have you not stopped to consider my brother Daeron? He and your sister are of an age and he was quite taken with her at Harrenhal."

"Daeron," Brandon muttered, as though the wind had been taken from his lungs.

"Come into the Keep with me and we will seek after my brother." Rhaegar held Brandon's gaze, and the man nodded numbly. At a wave of his hand, the guards sheathed their weapons and stood at attention. Together, the companions of Prince Rhaegar and Brandon Stark entered the Red Keep.

After they dismounted in the stables, Rhaegar grabbed Brandon by the shirt and shoved him against a wall. "Are you insane," he hissed. "If I had not been present to meet you what would you have done? Demanded to fight me? Your head would decorate the wall above the Keep."

"I would die to defend my sister." Brandon clawed at the Prince's hands. His men moved nearer but made no move to defend him.

"You may yet get that chance. Now will you work with me, or will I have to kill you?"

The Heir of Winterfell stiffened. "Find my sister, my prince."

Rhaegar released him, and nodded solemnly. "Wait in the courtyard while I arrange rooms for you and your men. I will see what is known about your sister."

* * *

><p>Brandon paced in the courtyard for nearly an hour before he finally sat on a bench. His men remained quiet throughout their period of waiting, and Brandon was in no mood to speak. Eventually, a servant arrived to escort them to rooms within the castle. It was to those rooms that they were confined for three days without any news or visit from the Prince of Dragonstone. Their every need was met, except for their need for information and freedom.<p>

Early in the morning of the fourth day a steward appeared and escorted them from their rooms to a drawing room. A table was laid with food and drink. Already seated were Queen Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar. Brandon and his men knelt before them.

"Arise," Rhaella commanded gently but firmly. "Eat with us." The men stood and seated themselves at the table. They ate readily, but Brandon pushed most of his food around without eating a bite. "My son has told me about why you have graced us with your presence. I would have met with you earlier, but we were celebrating Prince Jaehaerys's name day." She paused to sip her wine, all the while casting a hard gaze upon each of her guests, but most especially at Brandon. "I understand that you are concerned for the safety of your sister. You will understand that as a mother and as Queen, I am protective of my children and my subjects. My son Daeron was last seen in Maidenpool at the time your sister disappeared. Naturally, we are concerned for his safety and your sister's. This is why I wanted to meet with you."

Brandon could feel the weight of her gaze upon him. Her amethyst eyes were hard and cold. "Thank you for meeting with us, your grace."

"The King is aware that you are here out of concern for your sister. He felt that the situation was not important enough to warrant his presence. Rhaegar will be leading a group of our own men to search for his brother and your sister. You and your men are welcomed to accompany him."

Brandon released a heavy breath. "You are very gracious, my queen."

"It seems that graciousness and prudence are traits which you must yet learn. You would do well to learn from your intemperance." Scarcely a breath passed before she stood and swept from the room.

Rhaegar drained his goblet and cast a grim gaze upon Brandon. "My father does not know that you nearly drew your sword or that you accused me of taking your sister."

"Your mother does?"

"She very nearly wanted your head, but in the name of peace, she has agreed that we should work together."

"You have my gratitude. I wish to apologize for my rashness."

Rhaegar smirked. "We have all done foolish things, though I have never threatened my overlord before. Eat up, we leave at mid-day."

"Where are we going?"

"I have a few ideas of where my brother may have gone."

"Do I get a hint of where that might be?"

Rhaegar shook his head, spilling his silver hair across his shoulders. "You are in my custody Lord Stark. Perhaps it is time that you learned to follow your Prince."


	3. Close, But Not Quite There

Lyanna Stark laughed herself breathless as Prince Daeron tickled her sides. When she could bear it no more, she grabbed his hands and kissed him hard. His attentions were easily switched from tickling her to kissing her with ardor. There was a light mist falling from the sky, drifting onto them even as they were sheltered beneath broken pillars. Summerhall, once a second home for House Targaryen, was their refuge against the elements.

He pulled away and brushed damp tendrils of her hair behind her ears. He kissed her again, gently. "We need to go inside before we fall ill from the weather."

"How could we possibly fall ill from the rain when the air is still so warm?"

"This is warm to you?"

She laughed, her eyes alive with merriment. "I am a Stark, cold is when there is snow on the ground."

He caressed her cheek and neck tenderly. "You are a Targaryen now, and we dragons prefer the warmth."

"Well then, we should away inside before your flames are extinguished, my dragon."

She slipped her hand in his, and led him back to the entry of the ruins. Much of Summerhall had no roof or walls, but some areas were still well sheltered. Inside one of the buildings which had been untouched by the fires that destroyed the rest of the palace was where they were resting. Already inside were six of their eight companions. Ser Jaime Lannister had been guarding the door, watching them as was his duty as a Kingsguard. Sers Jacaerys and Lucerys Velaryon were tending the fire and preparing their dinner. Seated in the room, playing a game of cards were Sers Brynden Sunglass, Crispian Celtigar, and Alyn Blackwood. Tending their horses outside were Sers Edwyn Lychester and Jon Mooton. All eight men were assigned to the protection of Prince Daeron, and by extension to Lyanna Stark, the wife of Prince Daeron.

When the men finished making the evening meal, all ten companions gathered together in the main chamber. They ate their fill and spoke for hours. Each of the men regaled Princess Lyanna with stories of their knighthoods and the men they had fought against. The oldest of the men told tales of their fathers fighting in the War of the Ninepenny Kings. Ser Jaime told the tale of fighting against the Kingswood Brotherhood beside Ser Arthur Dayne. Late in the evening, after much laughter and many stories, they all retired for the night.

Ser Crispian was assigned the task of guarding the entrance to the rooms while the rest slept. The guardians of the prince and princess slept upon bedrolls in the common room where they had eaten. Daeron and Lyanna slept in an adjacent room for privacy and safety.

"We should return to the cities soon," Daeron murmured into her hair. They were curled together upon a makeshift bed.

A grunt of displeasure emerged from her lips. "Whenever we reappear we will have to face our fathers."

"Unless we run to the Free Cities we will have to face our fathers. We are also running low on supplies."

"Where should we go?"

Sensing defeat in her voice he kissed the back of her neck. "We could travel to Highgarden or we could continue south to Dorne. We should marry in a sept somewhere. We have yet to wed in the Faith."

She laughed lightly at that. "Neither of us follow the Faith. We wed before the old gods and by Valyrian custom. I fail to see how marrying in the Faith matters."

"Most of Westeros follows the Faith. My house has deigned to be devout to the Faith so that our people are happy."

"Then as your wife and princess I will marry you again."

She shifted so that she was facing the ceiling. He could sense her smile even in the dark. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him close. As they rolled together on the makeshift bed, he knew that he would never tire of his wild she-wolf.

From the moment he had laid eyes on her at the Tournament at Harrenhal he had wanted her. She had cried at his brother's song, but she had danced with him. She had danced with him for hours. She was graceful, vibrant, and so full of fire. Every story he had heard of the North and House Stark spoke of ice and winter, but she was fire and so was he. He stole a kiss from her that night when he walked her to her rooms. He knew that she was betrothed, but he did not care. To his surprise, she kissed him back. A few nights later she confessed that she was the mystery knight and he laughed with her at the secret they shared. When his father sought the truth of the knight, she gave him her shield and he gave the shield to Rhaegar. He told Rhaegar the truth about Lyanna, and the brothers agreed to keep the secret.

They had parted Harrenhal with a final kiss. Then they wrote to one another for months. Eventually the time came for her brother to wed. She was traveling to Maidenpool, having visited her brother Eddard in Gulltown before traveling to Riverrun for her brother Brandon's wedding. Daeron and his men rode to Maidenpool to meet her, and they ran away together.

* * *

><p>It was early morning on the first day of the third week since their departure from King's Landing that they reached the ruins of Summerhall. Brandon had been permitted to write and send letters before they left. One went to his father, Lord Rickard Stark, explaining that he and Prince Rhaegar were going to search for Lyanna and Daeron. A second letter went to Eddard, stating much the same information. A third letter went to Riverrun informing Lord Hoster Tully and his daughter Catelyn of the same, as well as apologizing for the delay of the wedding.<p>

"This is Summerhall, is it not," Brandon asked the Prince of Dragonstone.

"Yes," he replied, slowing his horse to an easy walk. "I was born here the same day the palace was destroyed by fire." He paused, gazing solemnly upon the ruins that had been his family's summer dwelling. "Daeron loves this place, he would have been the Prince of Summerhall, at least until my son was born. To me the ruins have always seemed too much like a tomb. So many lives were lost here. If not for myself and my brothers, our line would have ended here."

Brandon gazed silently at Prince and at the ruins. House Targaryen's tragedy lay within the broken remains of this once grand palace. "Do you think that he would have come here with my sister?"

Rhaegar laughed. "They might have run away to Volantis. Never have I met two more impulsive people than Daeron and Lyanna. Although you may be a in the running for third place."

"So you took me and my men all the way to Summerhall on a guess?"

He tossed his hair behind his shoulder and glanced sideways at Brandon. "I did say that Daeron loves this place. There were also rumors that he and his men had been seen traveling south."

Brandon shook his head and spurred his horse toward the ruins.

They searched the ruins for hours before they found traces that there had been people living within a relatively intact portion of the ruins quite recently. They found horse droppings, food waste, and cinders in a fire pit.

"There were several horses here," Jon Connington informed Rhaegar when all of the men regrouped. "It appears that they were here not that long ago, though there is no way for us to know who the riders were or where they went."

Brandon hit a nearby pillar with the palm of his hand. The Prince gazed at him with amusement. "Why do you seem to find this funny, my prince? My sister and your brother are missing."

"I find you amusing. I do not find our situation to be humorous in the slightest." Rhaegar turned to all of the men. "We will rest here tonight. In the morning we will break into smaller groups. I do not believe that they would travel into the Stormlands. One group will head south, following the Boneway and asking about any recent travelers down the road. Another group will travel Ashford, Cider Hall, and Highgarden. The third group will travel to Grassy Vale and Bitterbridge. If you learn nothing, return to King's Landing. There is no use in all of us wasting our time futilely searching for people who do not wish to be found. They will show up eventually, if for no other reason than my brother's guardians will not want to face my father's wrath."

All of the men muttered their agreements. They secured their horses and prepared to rest for the night.

Brandon was still frustrated by the lack of knowledge. His initial fear for his sister's safety and well-being was gradually fading into a general sense of anger with his little sister. From the story Rhaegar had shared with him, Brandon suspected that Lyanna had run away with Prince Daeron. Run away... He should have been married for nearly a month and his sister had seen fit to run away, delaying his wedding to Lady Catelyn Tully.

He suspected that even though Rhaegar was consistently calm regarding the entire situation, that he was also annoyed with his younger brother. Prince Rhaegar's son was still an infant, most likely Rhaegar wanted to be home with his wife and children. How had they both been cursed with such willfully impulsive younger siblings?

In the morning, Rhaegar and Brandon set off with some of their men to Grassy Vale and Bitterbridge. The rest of the men split off in their prescribed directions. With any luck, they would be able to find some word of Daeron and Lyanna.


	4. The Guilty Pair

_**A/N: **Thank you all for your support!  
><em>

* * *

><p>They found the guilty pair at Bitterbridge, traveling the Roseroad toward King's Landing. They were casually strolling around the market square arm in arm. They were laughing. Daeron would lean toward Lyanna and whisper into her ear. She would laugh and then turn to kiss him full on the lips. They seemed so blissfully smitten with one another that they failed to notice their brothers watching them.<p>

Rhaegar laid a restraining hand upon Brandon when they caught sight of Daeron and Lyanna. The heir of Winterfell had already laid one hand upon the hilt of his sword. "Need I remind you that it is death to raise a sword to a Targaryen Prince? Even one who seems to be quite enamored by your sister?"

"No, my prince," Brandon gritted through his teeth. "Yet if he dishonored Lyanna..."

"Then my family will make a restitution," the Prince of Dragonstone interrupted. "He is far from the first prince or king to make a rash decision regarding a woman. Or the first lord." At his last words, he gave Brandon a withering look.

"I..."

"Have quite the reputation for romancing young women, or so my councilors have oft informed me. Tell me, Lord Brandon, how many families has your father needed to pay to cover your indiscretions?"

The young man had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. His reply was terse. "Not many."

"Then you should rest assured that whatever it will take to appease your father regarding your sister, it will be done. Just as your father has done for your own indiscretions."

He gave the prince a curt nod of the head and stared toward where their brother and sister were strolling. They watched, waiting until Daeron, Lyanna, or one of their guards took notice of Rhaegar, Brandon, and their guards. Ser Jaime Lannister was the first to see Prince Rhaegar. Though at several paces away, his warning words of, "Your Grace", were heard clearly.

Ser Jaime fell to one knee before Rhaegar as the eldest Prince and his men approached. The younger prince paled in shock before he and the rest of his men bent their knees before the Prince of Dragonstone. Lyanna Stark did not gaze upon them with shock or fear. Instead she glared at her brother before she curtsied politely before Prince Rhaegar.

"Dearest brother, you have worried many people by your disappearance, and yet we find you here without a care in the world." Rhaegar motioned for the kneeling men to rise, which they did with some trepidation. Daeron had the decency to appear contrite, though whether or not his contrition was genuine was anyone's guess.

"I apologize for my impropriety, dear brother, and for any worry which I have caused our family."

Brandon stepped closer, his fists curled. "Impropriety? You took my sister away from her escort! Without a word or trace, you stole my sister!"

"You cannot steal a person who wishes to be taken," Lyanna hissed.

Daeron stepped to Lyanna's side and took her hand in his own. "I apologize for upsetting you, Lord Brandon. I did not steal Lyanna away, I married her."

Rhaegar placed a firm hand upon Brandon's shoulder before the northman could respond. "Lord Brandon rode with great haste to King's Landing in order to seek out his sister. He had heard a rumor that I was responsible for her disappearance. Naturally, we were all troubled by such a pronouncement." Lyanna finally had gained the decency to appear ashamed. "It is gratifying to find both of you alive and in good spirits. It is also good to hear that you have not mistreated Lady Lyanna and have instead married her. When were you planning on informing our parents and her father of your actions?"

Daeron bowed his head. "We were on our way back to King's Landing at present."

"After two months without a word to our dear mother about your whereabouts? She will doubtless be sick with worry about you."

Lyanna's ever prideful face finally fell, and she too lowered her head in shame. "I am truly sorry for all the trouble we have caused, my prince. I came to love your brother at the tournament last year, and wished to marry him above any other man who lives."

The lovers glanced at one another with genuine affection. It was Daeron who continued to speak for the pair. "And I loved her more than any woman who lives. We knew that we could only be together if we were wed in secret. I will pay her bride price to Lord Stark and make whatever restitution that Lord Baratheon deems appropriate for the breaking of their betrothal. I will also apologize profusely to mother and father upon my return home."

Rhaegar raised a silver brow at his brother's words. A payment from Prince Daeron's stipend to the Lords of the North and Stormlands would go a long way to repairing whatever damage the young prince had caused. Their mother would be relieved the moment they returned to the capital. Their father... King Aerys would complain about Lyanna, of that Rhaegar had no doubts. The King had complained that Elia was not as attractive as Princess Shaena had been upon more than one occasion. He had complained that Princess Rhaenys "smelled Dornish", no doubt he would say the same of Prince Aemon. Their father had often complained that there were no daughters for his sons to wed. There were bastard sisters and likely bastard brothers, though only two of the King's many mistresses had come forward saying that they had birthed a child of the King. Saera and Gael Rivers were ten and five respectively. The girls lived within the Red Keep, as their mothers were both dead. However, they were kept in private rooms apart from Queen Rhaella's children. They were lovely young girls, Saera had light brown hair and Gael had silver-blonde hair, they both possessed large violet eyes.

"I suppose that would be an acceptable solution. You will join with us for the journey back to King's Landing." The younger prince grudgingly agreed, for truly he had no choice in the matter of returning to King's Landing with his brother.

Rhaegar then turned to Lady Lyanna with a gentle smile. "Welcome to the family, Princess Lyanna."

She favored him with a brilliant smile. "Thank you, Prince Rhaegar. It is an honor to be a part of your House."

He acknowledged her sentiment with a polite bow of his head. He then proceeded to clap Brandon upon the shoulder. "It appears that we are brothers by marriage now. You should count House Stark to be fortunate as so few Houses have married into my own."

Brandon's incessant glare toward his sister faded into a bitter smirk. "That is because House Targaryen marries to itself so often. Does our new status as good-brothers mean that I will not be killed for drawing my sword at you?"

The humor in Brandon's voice did not amuse Rhaegar, or any of their companions. "I would not test your luck."

A short time later, they made their way to the castle. They imposed themselves upon the hospitality of Lord Caswell for their mid-day meal. The Lord of Bitterbridge feasted them well, and ensured that their horses were fed, watered, and groomed. They remained at the castle for the night, as their hosts insisted upon sharing their hospitality with the two eldest Targaryen Princes and two of Lord Rickard Stark's children, not to mention Lord Tywin Lannister's eldest son. They left early the following morning for King's Landing.

* * *

><p>Brandon was succeeding at getting under Lyanna's skin. She was trying her hardest to be polite toward him while they travelled, but his continuous self-righteous attitude was grating. Who was he to be angry with her?<p>

You delayed my wedding, he had said. To which she had laughed at him. Since when did his impending marriage matter? He had bedded Barbrey Ryswell, now Dustin, after Brandon and Catelyn Tully had been betrothed. He was known to bed a different girl at every tourney he attended. It made one wonder how many bastards he might have fathered throughout Westeros.

Who was he to lecture her about propriety? Or about what was good for their family? She had wed Stark to Targaryen, a better match could not have been asked for, unless it had been Rhaegar whom she married. Brandon could match Robert Baratheon for how many women they had taken into their beds. Was it any wonder that she had never wanted to wed Lord Baratheon? She did not believe either of them were likely to change their behaviors. Perhaps Lady Catelyn could tame her wandering brother, but Lyanna had her doubts.

She wished for a sword to fight with, but she satisfied herself with riding hard at varying times. She would be chased after by Daeron, or one of their many guards, but she found the pursuit to be enjoyable. She believed that there were few better things in life than riding. However, riding to be introduced to King Aerys and Queen Rhaella, was something that churned her stomach.

What would they think of her marriage to Prince Daeron? What would her father and brothers think of the match?

She had no idea what sort of a life she would have within the walls of the Red Keep.


	5. Welcoming

Queen Rhaella Targaryen stood at foot of the Iron Throne. Her husband, brother, and king was seated upon the iron monstrosity that their ancestor had forged nearly three hundred years past. Four of their Kingsguard were standing a level below her, just off of the throne's dais. Ser Barristan Selmy stood the furthest to her right, then Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Jonothor Darry, and Ser Jaime Lannister to the furthest left.

The youngest member of the Kingsguard had been reassigned from protecting Prince Daeron to protecting the King upon their return to King's Landing. It was a punishment, to be sure. The punishment was more for Prince Daeron than for anyone else. All of the prince's guards who had accompanied him on his escapades had been reassigned to protect other members of the household. Prince Daeron's guard was now comprised of much older and wiser men, instead of the younger guards who had been his companions. The eldest of his old guard was Ser Crispian Celtigar, aged thirty-four. The youngest had been Ser Jaime, who was only a few months older than Daeron. Daeron's youngest guard was now thirty years of age.

She was poised as she stood at the base of the throne. She wore a gown of black silk, slashed at the bodice and skirt with red silk and cloth of gold. The gown glittered with rubies and diamonds which started heavily at the neckline and faded by the hem of the skirt. Her crown was the heavier of the two she owned, matching the one her husband wore that day. It was a gold band which formed a dragon at the head of its bearer with wings spread behind its head.

Her neck ached from the weight of the crown, but she kept her head steady. Her expression was carefully blank as her eyes studied the faces of the people in the room. There were three hundred courtiers who had permitted to witness the day's ceremony. They were men and women of noble birth who were present in the Red Keep. They had been granted the honor of witnessing the announcement of Prince Daeron's marriage to Lyanna Stark. Hopefully the ceremony would quell the many rumors which had been circulating throughout the city and country for the past two months.

Near the front of the crowd stood the Small Council. They were all aware of her son's marriage. The rows of nobles behind the men were filled with lords, ladies, and knights of valor. None of them knew for a certainty why they had been gathered, though rumors had surely spread to them of Daeron's return with Rhaegar and the Starks. They were all pleased, she did not doubt, with the idea that they were granted the privilege of attending court that day.

She noticed Saera and Gael, her husband's bastards, in the gallery with their nurse. They should not have been at court, but no doubt their father had permitted their presence. They were both polite, gentle children. Gael was the more spirited of the two, while Saera was the more reserved. Rhaella was in charge of their household, though she knew that most women would not abide the presence of their husband's bastards. Rhaella was, however, not most women. She was the Queen, she was a mother, and she was the aunt of her husband's bastards.

If her life entailed abiding bastards so that her husband would not touch her, she would gladly accept a hundred more, so long as none were bastard sons. She did not think that the King would suffer a bastard son to live, not after the Blackfyre Rebellions, the risk was far too great. Daughters did not inherit. Daughters could be married off to whomever their father wished. Daughters did not often get the idea in their heads that they should become ruler after their father, not after the Dance of the Dragons anyway.

Rhaella's eyes left the children and found her. She was lingering close to the front of the crowd, though behind enough rows of people that her presence could be overlooked. She was gazing up at the king, watching him while carefully avoiding the looks of those around her. Everyone knew that Alyssa Elesham was the newest mistress of King Aerys. She had taken to dressing in dark reds, with bust-lines cut so low that she left little to the imagination. He had taken to giving her jewels and gowns of the finest quality. He had done the same with all of his other mistresses, for as long as they held his interest.

Rhaella had always hoped that one of the king's mistresses would keep his attentions permanently away from her. None of them had succeeded, she often lamented. The longest lasting of the mistresses had been Shiera Farring, Saera's mother. The young woman had started as one of Rhaella's ladies in waiting before supplanting Brella Rosby as the King's mistress. She had become Aerys' mistress during Rhaella's pregnancy with Princess Shaena and had lasted until she fell ill and died mere months after Saera's birth. She had been the only one of Aerys' many mistresses whom Rhaella had truly liked.

Shiera had never tried to supplant the Queen's position. She had become the King's mistress, the girl had confessed, to better her own position and to ease Rhaella's own burdens. Shiera had known that the King and Queen did not wish to be married to one another, and had shown genuine affection toward Rhaella and the young princes and princess. It was a pity that she had died.

Young, lovely Alyssa Elesham did not possess the same sensibilities that her predecessor had owned. She was only seventeen, so her persistently childish insolence was not unexpected. Rhaella truly did not understand the girl. She dressed no better than a well paid harlot. She behaved no better than a spoiled child. Rhaella did not doubt that a girl of her youth would have certain assets that the king found enjoyable, but he would tire of her sooner than he had of the last girl.

Rhaella's gaze shifted to the doors at the end of the hall which were being opened. A guard at the end announced the arrival of the princes, her sons. She watched as they entered the room, allowing a smile to light across her face as she beheld her children and the remaining three Kingsguard enter the room.

Prince Lewyn Martell walked in front of her sons while Sers Oswell Whent and Arthur Dayne walked behind her sons. They walked down the central aisle of the vast room, past the three hundred courtiers who had been permitted to witness the day's ceremony

Her sons were all dressed in their formal clothes of black, trimmed with red and emblazoned with the three-headed dragon of their House. Rhaegar led them into the room. His gait was steady and sure. He wore his hair loose, spilling across the blood red cape which hung behind his back. He wore a gold coronet upon his head, shining with rubies and diamonds, as a symbol of his position as Prince of Dragonstone.

Daeron followed closely behind his brother. His eyes were somewhat downcast, his face somber. She knew that he was still subdued from the very long lecture he had received two days prior, when he was returned to King's Landing by his elder brother. She loved her second son dearly, his laughter was always quick and his temperament was gentle, but he was also prone to making heedless decisions. She knew that he was still quite young. Youth lent itself to folly, but he was also a prince, third in line to the throne. He was old enough to understand that decisions had consequences.

Marriage always had consequences. He was still too young to understand everything that marriage would entail. Lyanna Stark was too young to understand everything that marrying a Targaryen Prince would require of her. She was, quite thankfully, a girl of high birth. His elopement with the young lady would be a relatively easy ordeal to smooth over in time in the eyes of the public. In private, there would be many issues to work through. Then again, when were there not private matters to work through? Her eyes drifted for a moment from her sons to her bastard nieces and her husband's mistress.

Daeron's garb matched that of his elder brother, but his coronet was made of silver set with rubies and garnets. He wore a black cape which was lined with red silk and his platinum hair was tied into a queue.

Aegon, Jaehaerys, and Viserys trailed behind their brothers. They wore the same attire as their brothers but with no capes. They all wore simple bronze circlets upon their heads. She was proud that her three youngest boys, aged ten, eight, and six, were all walking in a straight line one after the other. None of them tried to run to her or to the dragon skulls which lined the room. They were all quite fond of acting as though the skulls of their ancestral dragons were toys upon which they could play. Then again, she had done much the same as a child. She had always wanted to ride a dragon.

When they reached the front of the room, they knelt before the king. When they stood, they walked onto the dais. Rhaegar took his place opposite her beneath the Iron Throne. Daeron stood beside him. Her younger three sons stood beside her in a row, and she breathed deep in the hope that they would stand still throughout the ceremony. If the gods were good, the king would say nothing foolish when all of his children were present.

The guard then announced the entrance of Brandon Stark and his sister Lyanna. They were trailed by Ethan Glover and Elbert Arryn, who had originally accompanied Lord Brandon to King's Landing. His other companions, Kyle Royce and Jeffory Mallister, were in the parties which had split off from Rhaegar's search party and would not be back in the capital for some days yet.

The Glover and Arryn boys found spaces to stand near the front of the crowd. They knelt before the king before they stood again. The Heir of Winterfell went to one knee before the throne. Lady Lyanna gracefully went to one knee beside her brother.

She was lovely, this girl her son had wed. The gown she wore was cloth of silver with blue accents. The hem, sleeves, and neckline were trimmed with white fur. There were pearls on the bodice of her dress, and she wore a necklace of pearls. It was, the queen had been informed, the dress Lyanna was to wear for her brother's wedding to Catelyn Tully. Daeron had asked Rhaella for help with his wife's wardrobe, her dress had torn during their travels. The Queen had sent her personal seamstresses to assist with repairing the dress for the ceremony.

"Rise," the command came from the king on his throne above.

Brandon stood readily and looked to his sister, as though he were going to help her stand, and then he stopped suddenly when she looked up at him. The girl seemed to realize that she was being tested, even if her brother was simply being courteous. Lyanna must have realized that being welcomed into the royal family in open court was a trial of her strength of character. She had been in the Red Keep for two days and had seen none of the royal family, save Daeron, until this moment. The decision to not meet the young woman before the day was unkind, but necessary. She would need to learn her position and she would need to learn it quickly.

Lyanna stood slowly, careful to maintain her poise. She smoothed her dress as she stood, and Rhaella could see the slight tremors which ran through the girl's hands. She clasped her hands together in front of her body, clutching them so tightly together that her knuckles were turning white. She looked up, and her eyes found Daeron.

In spite of all the anxiety which was obviously flowing through Lyanna, the girl's face lit up as her eyes fell upon Daeron. There was no falseness to the way the girl's entire body and face appeared to soften as she looked at him. It had been a long time since Rhaella had seen such naked love written upon a person's face. If life was kind, Daeron and Lyanna would remain in love for a long time.

"Lyanna Stark," the King said. The girl's eyes snapped away from her husband toward her good-father and king. Her expression instantly stiffened. "It is the claim of my son, Prince Daeron, that you have won his heart. Looking upon you, I wonder what he sees."

Rhaella held her breath, and thanked the gods that there were no swords in the room not held by their Kingsguard or her sons. She noticed the way that Brandon Stark's fists clenched and loosened by his sides. Lyanna, the poor girl, appeared to be near tears, but she did not look away from the king and she did not cry.

"You are a fair sight prettier than my eldest son's wife, at least that much can be said of you."

This time, it was Rhaegar's hands which curled into tight fists. He would not lash out against his father, no matter how hurtful the words were which sprang forth from Aerys' mouth.

"Before you were returned to King's Landing, you were betrothed to my cousin's son, Lord Robert Baratheon. I wonder how it is that a girl betrothed, has found herself married to my son?"

His words were bitter and harsh, eliciting murmurs throughout the crowd. Rhaella hoped that the girl would not break, not now.

She took a deep breath, steading herself. Her eyes shifted to Daeron for a brief moment before she gazed hard upon the King. "Your grace," her voice rang clear and steady. "I met your son, the Prince Daeron, at Harrenhal this year past. In all the world I have met no finer man. He is kind, brave, and his nobility holds no equal, except for yourself, your grace. I am certain that you have heard much of Lord Baratheon. I know of no tale which could equate the men, one to the other. Nor do I think that it would be fitting to describe a stag as an equal to a dragon. For a dragon has no equal."

"That I could ever hope to be loved of your son, was merely a dream, yet it was a dream which he shared. I fear, your grace, that youthful intemperance led us to follow our hearts rather than more mature sensibilities that guide the decisions of our elders, and most especially our fathers. It was, I trust you have been informed, a decision on the part of myself and your son, the Prince Daeron, that we would be wed, one to the other. I pray that your grace will forgive the rash decisions which the prince and I have made."

Lyanna's eyes fell respectfully to the ground as she awaited the king's response. The girl was well spoken, that was a saving grace at least. Rhaella looked up at her husband, the king, hoping to see something of what he thought as he looked down upon the girl. The king smirked. She had succeeded in amusing him.

"A dragon does have no equals, there is truth in what you have said. Tell me girl, do you think yourself to be an equal to the dragons?"

'Careful child', Rhaella pleaded silently, willing for the girl to pass whatever test the king was inflicting upon her.

She looked up at him, a secretive smile upon her lips. "I believe that a dragon has no equal. I also believe that ice and fire are as different from one another as day and night. Just as day must follow night, so fire and ice must ever follow one another. 'Winter is Coming,' so say the words of my father's House. House Stark has guarded the North since the Dawn Age, in a line unbroken throughout the millennia. We were the Kings of Winter, until my ancestor knelt before your own. Ice must yield to fire, your grace. Though oft in winter, even fire yields to snow. So, your grace, I see that life is a cycle of ice and fire, of day and night. I will never be a dragon. I will ever be ice, drawn to flame even as it burns me."

King Aerys laughed, though the room was painfully silent. Even Viserys and Jaehaerys had ceased looking at the skull of Balerion the Black Dread as though they wanted to play upon it.

"A snowflake that wishes to be devoured by the inferno? A hundred young women would have fought long and hard for the position which you have... acquired." He gazed upon her in silence again, waiting for a rebuttal.

"To what end, your grace? I am but the wife of a second son. A second son of the most noble House of Westeros, to be certain, but with it there are no titles or lands. His grace the Prince of Dragonstone is a man wed, with a son who will continue his line, may he have many more. I am but a girl in love, your grace."

They gazed upon one another in silence, the King and the Stark girl. The room observed them in silence, waiting with bated breath to know what the king would say in response to her.

"Then it is our most exalted decision to make a change of that," he announced. "Lyanna of House Stark, this day you are named Princess Lyanna of House Targaryen. Step forward, and you Prince Daeron, stand before me beside your bride."

Daeron and Lyanna met at the dais of the throne, and he clasped her hands as she stepped up to the base of the throne. They faced the king together.

"Daeron, my son, it is my decision that lands and titles should be bestowed upon you as my second born. Lands which will be the inheritance of you and your sons after you. You will ever be a vassal of myself and of your brother after me. The lands which will be given to you be from the southern shore of the God's Eye Lake, bordered by the Blackwater Rush, the Kingsroad, and King's Landing itself. You will be from this day forward known as the Prince of Blackwater."

Daeron and Lyanna fell to their knees before the throne, offering their thanks to the king. It had been Rhaella's idea to grant Daeron land, Aerys had agreed to the idea. House Targaryen had been weakened by the destruction of most of their family when Summerhall had burned. Daeron's elopement with Lyanna had been imprudent, but the alliance was priceless. If they produced heirs, then there was hope that the position of their House would remain firm.

Summerhall had proved how easily their line could end. Duskendale had enforced the idea that their reign was not as secure as could be hoped. Five sons, each of whom could wed into powerful Houses in order to keep the family secure. There were no female heirs to House Baratheon, Arryn, or Tyrell. Targaryen was now wedded to the only female heirs of Houses Martell and Stark. Of the remaining Great Houses, Catelyn Tully was to wed Brandon Stark very soon. Of the remaining girl, Lysa Tully, there were few positive reports. House Greyjoy was too low for consideration. Then there was House Lannister.

When Rhaella had been a young girl, Joanna Lannister had come to court to serve as one of her companions. They were the same age, and loved to spend time with one another. Joanna had been the spirited, bossy, adventurous one of the pair. They spent their childhoods in the Red Keep, until Joanna returned to Casterly Rock when she was ten. She returned shortly after Rhaegar's birth and served as lady in waiting along with the older Meria Martell, Princess of Dorne. It had broken Rhaella's heart to send Joanna away, but neither woman had trusted Aerys when it came to Joanna. Aerys had wanted Joanna for many long years, but the young woman had never returned his attentions. With great affection, the two women had parted. The love which Rhaella and Joanna shared had kept relations between Lannister and Targaryen strong. Then Joanna had died, nearly ten years past.

Lord Tywin Lannister had grown up in the Red Keep as well. As boys, Tywin and Aerys had been good friends. Aerys had loved the man enough to name him as Hand of the King. Yet the young Lord of Casterly Rock often seemed too ambitious. Over the years, the friendship between the two men had eroded away until it had eventually crumbled into dust. Tywin had wished for his daughter Cersei to wed Rhaegar, or failing that to wed Daeron. When Lord Tywing had proposed the match, Aerys had denied the match without a second thought. Princess Shaena had only died a year before, how could they consider a marriage for Rhaegar when their loss was still so raw? Over a year past, they had taken Ser Jaime Lannister as a Kingsguard so that Lord Lannister would not think to garner notions of equality with House Targaryen. The boy was, in a sense, a hostage to keep Lord Tywin in line.

Perhaps it was unfair that young Cersei Lannister had been denied even Prince Daeron. As cruel as it might seem from the perspective of the little lioness. As perturbing as it might seem to the great Lord Tywin Lannister. Rhaella would never, so long as it was within her power, allow Cersei Lannister to wed one of the princes. For Joanna's sake she would keep the girl out of King's Landing for as long as she could possibly manage. The last time Rhaella had seen Cersei, she was still quite young. Young Cersei resembled her father in her looks and her mother in her temperament. She would likely grow up to be a stunningly beautiful woman. The last thing that Rhaella wanted in King's Landing was another version of Joanna Lannister. She had not trusted Aerys with Joanna, there was no way that she could trust Aerys with Joanna's daughter.

Rhaella looked to her young son and his bride as they knelt before the throne. They were so young, too young to understand the weight of everything that today would bring. Even so, Rhaella had been younger when she had been wed. She had been old enough to know that she did not want what her parents had forced upon her. She had not been old enough to truly understand what it would be like to be Queen. She hoped that her daughters by marriage were strong enough to endure the challenges of their positions. Elia was proving to a wonderful Princess of Dragonstone. From today's events, Rhaella had hopes that Lyanna would prove to be just as strong a Princess of Blackwater.

King Aerys arose, and the assembly knelt before him. He descended from the throne and stood before his second son and new good-daughter. He turned to Rhaella and she turned to the side. Behind her, upon a pedestal was a circlet of silver, matching Prince Daeron's and a signet ring of House Targaryen. The Queen picked up the circlet and passed it to her King. He proclaimed Lyanna's position as Princess of Blackwater as he laid the crown upon her head. The Queen then passed the signet ring to the King, and he bade the Prince and Princess to stand. He then placed the signet ring upon her right middle finger as a symbol of her union to House Targaryen.

With a kiss upon each cheek, the King welcomed Lyanna into the family. The royal family and the Kingsguard bowed to the King as he departed from the room, followed by Sers Barristan Selmy and Gerold Hightower. With the departure of Aerys from the room, everyone stood and the mutterings of the crowd created a din within the room. Most of the people departed in droves, no doubt to spread word of the day's events to the populace of King's Landing and beyond. The members of the Small Council bowed politely to the royal family before they departed.

"Welcome to the family, Princess Lyanna," Rhaella said with a smile when most of the crowds had departed.

She managed to smile back, though the girl was clearly overwhelmed. "Thank you, your grace."

"Meet your husband's brothers, Aegon, Jaehaerys, and Viserys." Each of the boys stepped forward when they were introduced. The boys each kissed her hand. From the crowds, their nursemaids appeared.

"Iris, Taella, and Sirene, are the boy's nursemaids," she informed Lyanna. "Sirene used to be Prince Daeron's nursemaid." She dismissed the younger three boys and their nurses, instructing Sers Jonothor Darry and Jaime Lannister to accompany them with a wave of her hand. Other guards for the boys emerged from the sides of the room to escort them back to their chambers and play rooms. Rhaella stepped off of the dais and was followed by her remaining sons and the newly proclaimed princess.

"Lyanna, you will be spending much time with me over the next few months learning the names of all the servants within the household and their functions. I will also help you with establishing your own household. Any outstanding issues with your father or with Lord Baratheon will be handled by myself. At some point over the next few years, you will be shown the lands which are the inheritance of your children. The lands are relatively unsettled, though they are fertile. Once a proper estate is built for Prince Daeron and yourself, arrangements for settling the land can be made."

Lyanna looked to her brother, who had joined their small group. "Your grace, if I am to remain here for the next several months, will I not be permitted to attend my brother's wedding?"

Rhaella pressed her lips into a thin line. "It is the belief of myself and of my husband the king, that your presence is more important here, within the Red Keep."

Her face fell. "Of course, your grace."

Brandon grabbed his sister's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "I am certain that you are tired of weddings by now, dear sister."

She laughed at that. "I am glad that we will have some time here before you leave. I do not believe that I have thanked you for all the effort which you expended in order to find me. I am grateful Brandon, even though I have been dreadful toward you at times."

His lips quirked into an easy smile. "You have always been dreadful, little sister, but I could not have asked the gods for a better sister than you. If you will pardon me, I will leave you to your husband's family."

"Of course." They hugged briefly and then Brandon bowed to the remaining royals before he departed from the hall with his companions.

Rhaegar laid a hand upon Daeron's shoulder. "Come brother, why don't we let your wife become more acquainted with our mother."

Daeron began to protest, but Rhaella cut him off with a slow shake of her head. The queen needed time to speak with the young princess. He sighed in protest.

"I leave you to my mother, my love." He kissed her gently upon the lips. "We will dine together this evening."

She beamed at him. "I shall await the hour with impatience."

He kissed his mother on both of her cheeks and was followed by Rhaegar who did the same to both Queen Rhaella and Princess Lyanna. As Rhaegar kissed Lyanna, he spoke quietly to her. "You aren't ice, young wolf, you are fire."

Prince Rhaegar smirked at her and she laughed a little. The princes left the room, followed by Sers Oswell Whent and Arthur Dayne along with their personal guards who were standing to the side of the room. At last, Princess Lyanna and Queen Rhaella were relatively alone in the vast throne room. Prince Lewyn Martell was still standing near them, at a respectful distance. There were other stragglers around the perimeter of the room, speaking softly to one another.

Rhaella grasped Lyanna's hands gently, yet firmly. "I apologize for my husband's words. He is not known for his kindness. I believe that you have won his respect. You are quite a brave young woman, and lovely. I have never seen my son happier than when he looks upon your face."

"He is a wonderful young man, your grace. I do not think that it is possible not to love him."

The smile which Rhaella returned was rather wan. "I hope that the love which both of you have toward one another will endure. A marriage without love is an unhappy affair for all involved."

They walked forward in silence for a few moments. "I will show you to rooms which have been established for you. They are relatively unfurnished at the moment. You will receive a stipend from Prince Daeron's allotment. With it you will be in charge of running your household. You will be responsible for all members of your serving staff. When you are more settled, it would be prudent for you to send letters to your father and his lords requesting female companions from the North. They will be your ladies in waiting, responsible for your companionship and for helping you in your daily tasks. It is a great honor to serve a member of the royal family, and women who are at court often find good husbands. Perhaps the sister of your brother's betrothed would like a position within your household."

Lyanna nodded. "I will be certain to ask, your grace." She stopped and looked at the Queen. "Your grace, may I admit that I am terrified."

Rhaella embraced the girl. At first she was stiff, but then she relaxed into the Queen's arms. "I know that you are. No one expects that this will be easy for you, but you will learn your role in time. That is what I am here to teach you. In a few months, Princess Elia will arrive from Dragonstone with the children, and she will also help you settle into the new life which you will have here at court."

"Thank you, your grace."

The Queen pulled back, and laid a gentle hand upon Lyanna's cheek. "It is I who thank you, I have never seen my son so happy as when he looks upon you. Now come, we have much which needs to be done today."


	6. Thoughts of the Future

**_Notes: _**_This chapter is set a few months after the previous chapter._

* * *

><p>The sun was warm enough that for a moment or so, with her eyes closed, Princess Elia Martell could believe that she was home. The air was not dry enough and the smell was wrong, but she could still dream of Sunspear. The children laughing in the garden broke the brief spell. She opened her eyes to see her daughter Rhaenys chasing after Gael, Saera, Aegon, Jahaerys, and Viserys. Princess Lyanna was chasing them as well, though she was intentionally slow so that the children had a fair chance.<p>

They were in one of the secluded gardens of the Red Keep which overlooked the sea. A dozen handmaidens were all carefully watching the children while over a dozen more guards stood further away. The guards were adept at standing quietly at a distance so as not to disturb the royal children while ensuring their safety.

Princess Lyanna had been drinking tea with Elia, until Lyanna decided to join the children at play while Elia fed Aemon. Her son was resting in his bassinet beside her now. He was thankfully an easy child, not terribly fussy or fretful. Elia was now watching the children and Lyanna at play, and feigning that she was reading.

"She's half a child," Elia murmured quietly to herself as she looked at Lyanna.

"She will grow up fast enough," a voice replied behind her. Elia jumped and turned to see her husband smiling at her. "I am sorry for startling you."

She raised a brow in disbelief. "Of course you are," she replied kindly, her voice edged in sarcasm. "Did the meeting go well?"

He seated himself beside her with a sigh. "As well as all small council meetings go. Daeron is thrilled that he has been included in the meetings."

"He is an adult now, and third in line to the throne, it is no less than should be expected of him."

Elia glanced toward the children and saw Lyanna run into Daeron's arms. As she ran, her gown clung to the slight swell of her belly. Rhaegar had spoken truly when he said that she would grow up soon, having a child of one's own is enough to force most to mature.

"He will do well in the council. It is my hope that when we are older, after my father is departed, that he will serve as my Hand."

She bowed her head in agreement. The brothers did well with one another and would be assets to one another as they grew older. Provided that Daeron outgrew his impulsiveness. "Do the other councilors approve of his presence?"

Rhaegar laughed. "Some do, some do not. Most fear my father too much to speak a conflicting opinion."

She smiled lightly, the temper of King Aerys was always a concern. "Did Daeron do well?"

"He did. We discussed hiring an architect for the design of Daeron's future palace, the rebuilding of Summerhall, and ways of improving King's Landing."

"Is there are reason why Daeron was granted land?"

"To strengthen our family's position. He was always going to be granted land. Lord Tully has agreed that the land being used by the crown is favorable, especially now that his younger daughter is guest of Daeron and Lyanna's household. How is young Lysa faring?"

Elia sipped her tea and shook her head. Young Lysa Tully, though highborn, was not made for the royal court. The girl was shy, skittish, and prone to crying at strange moments. Elia set down her cup with a sigh. "The girl is young. Lyanna seems willing to bear her presence. I do believe that Lyanna is also trying to make a good impression upon everyone in order to make up for her sudden addition to the family."

Rhaegar smirked at her in agreement. "I wonder if Lord Hoster fosters hopes that his children may yet marry into my family. His son and daughter are both young and unwed."

"Edmure Tully is still a child."

"And we have a daughter..."

A daughter who was still delighting in chasing after Gael and Viserys. Somehow the two year old was winning their game. "I don't want our children wed one to the other," Elia muttered with an edge in her voice. She shocked herself by her tone and words.

"They won't."

She looked to him, surprised. "Truly?"

"Many say that intermarriage will be the fall of my family, and it nearly was. The Faith is adamantly opposed to brothers marrying sisters. And my father seems to believe that the gods killed Shaena as a punishment for pledging her to me. A lack of other sisters from my mother only confirms that notion for him."

She smiled in relief. "A wise decision."

He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. "Even if it were not his decision, for you, my lady, I would bid them marry others."

She felt a sudden surge of relief, but even that was tempered by doubt. The minds and hearts of kings are often not stable things. In ten years or so, when her children were old enough to be betrothed, a promise now might easily be forgotten. Had Princess Meria Martell, Elia's mother, understood what challenges being a royal consort would mean? Had she considered the impact upon her grandchildren? The practices of the Targaryens were abhorrent, but so many forgot the darkness of House Targaryen when they dreamt of a crown upon their child's head.

"How are all of our new arrivals faring," she asked, changing the subject.

"Lord Baratheon and Eddard Stark are both well. Young Eddard is anxious for the arrival of his father and the Daynes."

"Ser Arthur told me that his father and family are taking a slower journey intentionally."

"They have been ever mindful of their daughter's honor. You must be anxious to receive Lady Ashara back into your care."

She was anxious to see Ashara again. Elia's life had been dull and lonely without Ashara. "If they permit it. I have missed her terribly."

"From what I have heard, Lords Stark and Dayne have come to an agreement and will see their son and daughter wed, removing the hint of disgrace from both of them."

"That does not mean that they will remain here."

"Why would their parents forbid them a place at court we offer one? His sister is here and Ashara is your friend."

"I see your point." She paused, looking again at the children. Lyanna and Daeron were sitting on a bench nearby, talking to Jahaerys. Aegon was playing catch with Saera and Viserys. Rhaenys was still chasing Gael. Oh to have the energy of a child. "I pity Lord Rickard."

"Oh?"

"To have so many troubles with one's children, all at the same time..."

"Every family has its troubles. Lord Rickard's wife died when his children were still quite young, a mother's influence is important. The indiscretions of his children will be forgotten in time."

She looked up her husband skeptically. "Marriages are not forgotten, nor are children."

"Minor scandals, all of which have been easily handled."

"Brandon Stark accused you of taking his sister, not Daeron. An issue which you caused when you favored her at that tournament. If you had not met him when he arrived, if your mother had not agreed to wave away the issue..."

"Then the foolishness of myself, my brother, and the Starks might have ended quite poorly. Hopefully my brothers and our children make wiser choices."

"I pray they will."

"Perhaps my brothers being fostered elsewhere will encourage them to make wiser decisions. My younger brothers will not remain here much longer."

She turned to him, surprised. She had not known that the young princes were to be fostered elsewhere.

"It is not safe for our entire family to be in one place. Both of my parents fear that harm might befall our entire family if we all remain in one place for too long. I agree with them."

"Where will they go?"

"They will be fostered with other noble houses. Mother and father are considering sending Aegon to your family and Jahaerys to foster with House Stark. Viserys will likely go to live with the Baratheons in a few years."

"A plan which retains the royal children in families which are already bound to the crown by blood and marriage."

"And prevents the family from being harmed all at the same time."

"The Queen will hate it."

"Yes and no, she has spoken of it before, but she does not wish to be parted from any of us."

Elia thought upon her own children. Some day she might be parted from them. She could not imagine that pain. It was an ache which her own mother and the Queen could both understand. She admired Queen Rhaella, and Princess Meria Martell. They had both lost children, and yet they were both so incredibly strong. Elia could only hope that one day she might be as strong as they.

A companionable silence fell, though it was short lived as Aemon began to cry and Rhaenys ran to her father. Elia picked up her son while Rhaegar picked up their daughter and began to speak with her. Aemon was comforted by being held, and by the gentle song which Elia sang to him.

It was easy to forget when singing to her children or watching them at play that some day her children would grow up. Some day they would wed and have children of their own to care for. Some day they would leave. Some day her son would be King. But for now, she could sing to them. For now she could watch them play in the warmth of the gardens. For now they could all be together, happy, and forget that they were the future of the kingdom.


End file.
